Seven Reasons Why You Hate Me
by sendmeariver
Summary: Draco's response to Hermione's list of seven reasons why she hates (or tries to hate) him. Sequel to 'Seven Reasons Why I Hate You'. DMHG, ONESHOT


Author's Note:

You guys requested a sequel, and here it is! 'Seven Reasons Why I Hate You' in Draco's POV. I hope you guys enjoy this as well. As always comments make my day!

Disclaimer:

Bushy Bookworm and The Amazing Bouncing Ferret aren't mine. NOPE. (I kinda wish I had a ferret, though. Aren't they so cute?)

1\. You hate how cunning I am.

Slytherins are known to be cunning, Granger. Perhaps your loyal Gryffindor friends don't know. It's how you survive in this world. Play your relations to your strengths. Pick out who's the best. Figure out what makes them respect you, what makes them listen to you. Find out what person they want you to be. Pretend to be that person. Be that person. Don't let them see your weak side. Don't trust them too much. Don't give away too many of your real self. Don't give away your emotions which turn into weapons they can use later.

I see you crying sometimes when that Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die-Naturally and his ever faithful friend, Weasley, do something stupid. Why are you wasting your emotions on them? They don't care, Granger. They can't understand. You're too good for them. You're too perfect for them. Why would you spend your time and effort trying to lower your standards for those ignorant idiots? They can't keep up with you. You intimidate them because deep down they know you're too good for them. That Weasel will drool after anyone who offers him food. Potter wants someone who will always stay next to them. You shouldn't waste your life tagging after them, Granger. You'll just be left with a baggage of used-up emotions and time.

Being cunning and forming strictly shallow relationships is better than being hurt all the time. If you trust people, they stab you. Trusting someone takes courage. I don't have enough of that courage. You're the Gryffindor. I'm too afraid of people turning their backs on me again. I'll just take the safer route instead.

2\. You hate how territorial I am.

I have my own set of people. It's better that way. Less people to worry if they will betray you or not. Only a select few who know the true me, the true Draco Malfoy. It's quite odd, Granger. People want to be mine. People want to be someone who is significant to me. You had no intention of being that way. You just slipped in. I didn't even know what was happening. You made me feel as if you were making me lose control of what I thought I had complete control over. Somehow, you became what I call 'my people'. My cold mask slipped off when I was with you. The control I always had over myself relaxed next to you. Something inside you make me be this way.

The first time that happened, it surprised me so much I knew I had to stay away, but I couldn't. Something about you draws me in. There's something different about you. That's why I value you the most out of my group of people. I try not to.

I hate it when the Weasel or Potter throw their arms around you or make you laugh. I hate it when other boys are friendly with you. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I push you away when I do. You're making me feel all these weird emotions. What are you doing to me?

3\. You hate how much I know.

You think I have too much influence over you. Have you ever thought that you had the same influence over me? There is no one in this school who can manipulate me into doing anything except for you. Don't you remember the day I spent with you in the library? It was the first sunny day in weeks, Granger. I could have gone outside for some much-needed game of quidditch, but no. You asked me to stay in the library with you to write that abysmally dumb essay for Flitwick. I turned down quidditch for you after you begged me with those brown eyes of yours. I do that for no one except for you.

Also, your talks you have with me. I always listen to your long rants about how the Weasel somehow managed to find another way to piss you off again or how that Lavender girl just wouldn't shut up about him in your dorm. If any other girl tried talking to me about every little detail about their lives, I would silencio them and walk away. I don't do that with you, Granger. I listen. I listen although you sometimes accuse me of not listening or doing something else.

I don't have influence over you; you have influence over me. Who knew you could order the Draco Malfoy around with a flick of your wand? No one, not even me.

4\. You hate how you feel like you're the only one holding on.

My last attempt to keep myself from completely revealing myself to you.

You're always surrounded by people. People seem to adore you. I understand why; you're so easy to love, so easy to befriend. I'm to opposite. I'm always cold to everybody, everybody is always cold to me. I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid that you would walk away, from me to one of your many friends. I'm afraid that if I trust you completely and show myself completely to you, you'll see how bad of a person I am and leave me. You're too good for me Granger, and I know that. I know how much it would stab me if you do leave me and look at me with hard eyes and call me Malfoy instead of Draco. It's my last attempt. Can't you see?

5\. You hate how calm I am.

I was taught to mask my emotions from the beginning. I have been hiding my emotions my whole life, from when Voldy reigned in my house to after he died and my parents went to Azkaban. I'm to afraid to feel now. I told you this before, Granger. You're the Gryffindor. If I feel too much, I'm afraid that I'll slip and lose everything that is precious for me.

You amaze me. You seem to feel everything so vividly. You laugh a lot, you cry a lot. I sometimes want to ask you how you are brave enough to let everything make you feel so deeply. Doesn't it hurt you?

I've never really let myself lose control of my emotions. I feel like I have to keep them in check. I don't know what will happen if I let go. Being calm is being safe, at least for me.

6\. You hate how I make you feel insecure.

I just can't admit it to you directly that you're extremely talented. Granger, you're one of the most magically talented people I know. You were a contradiction to the strong Malfoy values I had. You drew me in by being who you are.

7\. You hate how you can't hate me.

You draw me in. I can't hate you either, ever since I met you in first year. I tried so hard to hate you. From your bushy brown hair to your brilliantly yellow canaries you fire at people when you are angry, you're brilliant. But I'll never tell any of this to you or show you how much I treasure you, because I'm afraid of losing you forever. Don't try to hate me, Granger. I already know that I can't.


End file.
